


I Can't Believe

by mytsukkishine



Series: kakairu for the soul [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, I Tried, M/M, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Summer Vibes, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, try to listen to the song to get in the mood lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Kakashi's feelings about soulmates existing were neutral. He doesn't hate it, he doesn't really like it either. However, now that Kurenai found her soulmate, it is Kakashi's duty, as the sole friend of the girl, to see if the guy was worthy.Pools, friendship, kids, and beautiful brunet. This was how Kakashi found his soulmate that he wasn't expecting.(Soulmate/Soulmark AU where the first sentence you say to your soulmate is written on yourself, the same place as your soulmate's tattoo)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: kakairu for the soul [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	I Can't Believe

**Author's Note:**

> i just like the thought of Kurenai and Kakashi being the best of friends lol  
> enjoy!  
> also I'm sorry i am drunk writing everything right now so progress or grammar of the story is really not my best right now
> 
> _**I can't believe, I can't believe, I can't believe  
>  This is my life  
> God could try  
> But he's never gonna find a way  
> To throw me off (not right now)** _
> 
> _**\- I Can't Believe by CYN** _

_Can't spend the times stressing_ __  
About all the things I don't know  
Back 'cause the truth all I do, know is that I don't

Kakashi doesn’t dislike the idea of a soulmate. He doesn’t like it either. Let’s just say he’s one of them in between, the neutral in the idea of soulmates existing. They lived in a world where one person can determine who their partner for life would be with what they called soul marks.

One would get their soul mark once they turn 12 years old, it’s either a word or a sentence that would be imprinted anywhere in your body, and that word would be the first thing you would say when you meet your soulmate. Easy, right? Some people would use their soul mark every time they meet new people in hopes of them finding the one. Some people chose to not read their soul mark and just let destiny be, and some would show their mark to the person first before they speak to each other, even though there wasn’t a small burning feeling after—that’s more of a complicated situation where people forces themselves to be soulmates.

Needless to say, it was a crazy world.

Speaking of crazy, Kakashi sighed once he turned off the engine of his car. He turned to look at the passenger seat and saw a fidgety Kurenai. His only friend, actually the first girl to come up to him without forcing him to show her his soul mark. They hit it off pretty quickly once Kakashi had learned that the girl was as foul-mouthed as him. Even more. And now, a fidgety Kurenai was something new to Kakashi and he badly wants to tease the heck outta her but he can’t because Kurenai just met her soulmate, Asuma, three days ago and now it’s their first date together with Kakashi as a third wheel.

Yey.

“You good?” Kakashi asked once he had pocketed his keys. His eyes roamed the nervous girl, “Kuru-chan?”

“What if I look fat?”

“You’re fat,” A slap on his arm followed and both friends laughed. Kakashi wondered why his friend would be all fidgety now when he knew it’s her and Asuma’s plan to go to a pool lounge for their first date. Kakashi just assumed that Kurenai was nervous because it’s her _first date._

“You’re the most beautiful girl I know, Kuru-chan. So let’s go,”

Kurenai gave him a look, her cheeks painted red. “Thanks…”

“No worries, you’re the only girl I know, so…” Kakashi chuckled when Kurenai rolled her eyes at him. After minutes of collecting themselves, the two friends exited the car and grabbed their things at the trunk. While they organize their bag, Kakashi’s eyes landed on Kurenai’s forearm where her tattoo lies.

The words, **_“just calm down, would you?”_ **was written in the girl’s handwriting that ran from her pulse up to her elbow. It was noticeable but you’ll be able to read it only if you’re near.

Yep, those were the words Kurenai had said when she had first met Asuma. The guy was a barista to this newly opened coffee shop and it was a rush hour. It seemed like Asuma was new to that stuff because he was barely making a phase and was panicking on the spot until Kurenai got a hold of him and told him those magic words.

It shocked both of them for a moment but as soon as they looked down on their own arms, their tattoos matched on what they’ve said to each other first. And then, boom, they were soulmates.

Now looking at a nervous Kurenai was odd for Kakashi but he was truly happy for her. She sometimes acts so tomboyish even with her gorgeous looks (he won’t tell her that) and fancy clothes, so by seeing her getting all shy and nervous—Kakashi felt like a big brother looking at his little sister.

Kakashi sighed.

The things this soulmate mark could do to people. It made him think of his own mark. His lame-ass soulmark.

Kakashi looked down at his right hand before he turned it around and there on his palm, a small soul mark with the word…

**_Hi_ **

His soul mark was a basic greeting. This was partly the reason why Kakashi doesn’t really like the idea of a soulmate mark. Anyone could be his soulmate, his soul mark would be easy to manipulate and Kakashi doesn’t want that. The only good thing this soul mark had was that it’s hidden in his palm, and he swore he won’t let anyone see his mark.

That’s also why he always starts his greeting with ‘yo’ or ‘hey’.

“Let’s go,” Kurenai said with a smile and Kakashi closed the trunk of his car.

-

The pool lounge wasn’t crowded, Kakashi liked that fact. Most of the adults were at the bar area and there were some kids but not so much that Kakashi wouldn’t want to dip in the pool. The place was gorgeous, there were indoor pools and an outside pool that has a big diving area. There were mini fountains at the side and lots of flowers everywhere. Come to think of it, the pool lounge has this Hawaiian vibe going on.

“Asuma…” Kurenai called out a little too sweet for Kakashi. The woman walked briskly towards a muscular man that has an unlit cigarette between his lips. He was also shirtless so Kakashi could clearly see his soul mark on his forearm, the same place where Kurenai’s was.

The word, **_What_** can be seen clearly.

“Hey,” Asuma greeted shyly as the duo stopped in front of him. “This is my friend, Kakashi…”

“Hello,”

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted with a nod and soon the three of them were talking animatedly about anything while they walk towards the locker area. It seemed like the lounge was owned by Asuma’s father and the reason why he was at the café the other day was to help out his friend, who unfortunately can’t come around that time because his little brother got in trouble at school, he covered for his shift and Asuma said he was glad he did because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t get to meet Kurenai.

“Sweet,” Kakashi commented offhandedly once they’ve reached the locker room. Good thing it was unisex so he got to stay beside Kurenai’s.

Asuma blushed before clearing his throat, “Well, if you need me I’ll be at the bar area. You can try anything guys. It’s on me,” With that, he left the friends to change.

Kakashi walked over to the desk in front and nodded at the woman, who fluttered her eyelashes at him. He heard Kurenai snickering at the back.

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted with a small bow and got two keys for their lockers. He threw one key at Kurenai and beamed her a smile. “He’s okay for me. He’s rich so…”

“Kakashi,”

“What? At least he’ll have money for your shopping sprees,” Both friends laughed out loud as they walked towards their lockers. “But he’s nice,” Kakashi added.

“He is,”

“I’m glad you met your soulmate, but, soulmate or not, I will kick his ass if he hurts you,” Kakashi smirk and expected a slap on his arm but the tight hug knocked the air out of him. “I love you, Kaka-chan,”

“I’m gay, I’m sorry.”

“I know,” The kiss on his cheek made Kakashi back away.

-

Kakashi knew he would be left alone as soon as they entered the pool. Well, he doesn’t mind. At least he got to be alone, scout some few cuties and avoid bumping into kids.

Speaking of kids. A group of kids, more or so six, just entered the lounge and were all loud and happy, he guessed they were about 8 to 9 years old. Again, Kakashi doesn’t mind. He’s here to relax and not to complain. Kids’ happy laughter wouldn’t ruin his day.

He took a long sip of his drink and disposed of the glass in the nearest vacant table he saw. He looked around and saw an available chair near the pool, a good place to get a little tan at the same time avoid the splashes from the diving area. He briskly walked towards the pool chair and quickly dropped his towel on it.

Kakashi stretched, inhaling then exhaling deeply as his muscles and bones pop. The warmth of the sun was nice, not too hot for his sun screened skin. He grabbed a small book he had shoved carefully in his board short pocket and took a seat. He sat back, released a sigh of relief before reading his beloved novel.

-

Kids were anywhere, the pool outside was filled with them. Kakashi took his time reading and looking at people. So far no one had caught his attention yet, and he also saw Kurenai and Asuma by the pool area at his far side, both soulmates were talking with their legs submerged in the water. Going in the pool was something Kakashi thought of also but maybe not in the outside pool, maybe one of the indoor pools where there were fewer people.

After a few minutes of reading, he puts his book down on his chest and observed his surroundings. Kurenai had suggested earlier that he should meet new people, maybe he could find his soulmate but Kakashi wasn’t in the lounge for that, he was here to relax and keep an eye on Asuma. 

Well, there were some suggestive looks he got when he walked by but really, they weren’t enough to catch Kakashi’s attention.

It made Kakashi think if he really does have a soulmate?

He looked down at his right palm and saw his tiny-ass tattoo. Will he really say the word ‘hi’ to his soulmate? That’s pretty pathetic. He knew of some people with very loud tattoos, like his roommate from college, Obito. His tattoo was on his hipbone that has the words **_“Wow, you kick really good,”_**. Obito has that kind of tattoo that others called lucky. They got a hint on where or how to see their soulmates. Some even have names, but that’s very rare.

Whilst Kakashi…

Kakashi sighed, decided that he had enough of the sun and it’s time to go swimming.

He stood up, stretching his legs and arms while he looked around. He nodded at Kurenai who waved back with a sweet smile.

Grabbing his towel, he left the side of his chair but then out of nowhere, a kid ran past him, pushing Kakashi to sit back on his chair not so gracefully.

It all happened to fast. The kid apologized to him but then screamed out loud when a long-haired man caught him but, even if he’s small, he trashed around the man’s hold causing the brunette to fall into the pool, creating a big splash.

Kakashi blinked. He can’t believe it happened in seconds in front of him. 

The blond kid laughed and pointed at the fallen man and Kakashi watched as his expression changed from happy to confuse as seconds passed by.

“Huh?” The kid gasped when the brunet was still underwater and Kakashi quickly looked at where the lifeguard was. Goddamnit, they were busy talking to other parents.

“Iruka!”

“He’s drowning!” A series of gasps echoed throughout and Kakashi’s first instinct was to throw his book on the chair and the last thing he heard was the cries of the kid before he was submerged underwater.

Kakashi blinked, cheeks puffed as his eyes adjusted to the water.

Lo and behold, the brunet was underwater indeed but it seemed like he wasn’t drowning. His lips were pursed, eyes closed shut as his hands were cupping his ear, preventing water to come in. Kakashi swam near him and when his hand touched his shoulder gently, the brunet’s eyes snapped open, mouth releasing an inaudible scream and accidentally kicked Kakashi on the thigh.

Kakashi gasped back but choked back as the water got in his mouth. The long-haired brunet quickly realized what has happened, he grabbed for Kakashi’s arm and they both swam up the surface.

They gasped and a kid’s happy cry was heard but the brunet needed to take this man away from the pool. He quickly grasped the edge and pulled himself up along with the silver-haired male.

Kakashi coughed, body heavy and he can feel his stomach was a little full from the water he had just swallowed. The brunet was beside him, panting as well. His long hair was stuck in different directions on his body as his right hand was on his ear.

“Iruka! I’m sorry,” The blond boy came rushing in, wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck and sobbed.

“Are you okay?” Kakashi managed to whisper, voice low and still gasping for air but he did to look up and saw the brunet’s face.

Wow, was he pretty.

The long-haired man raised his arm up then pointed at his ears before his hands covered them. Kakashi concluded that his ears might’ve been stuck with water or something.

They sat there for a while as the man inserted his finger in his ear canal and started to wiggle his finger, hoping the water would exit. A lifeguard approached them and Kakashi took the initiative to inform him that they are alright.

“Iruka-nii,” The kid sniffed and this Iruka smiled warmly at Naruto, “I’m okay,” Iruka said and turned to look at Kakashi.

Both men blinked.

Breathlessly, Kakashi stared at those brown eyes, “Hi,”

“Hey, thank you…” Iruka smiled but there was still a hint of tiredness in his voice.

That was when they both hissed.

Kakashi quickly looked down at his right hand and saw his mark, it was still there but the tingling sensation won’t stop and it doesn’t hurt, it’s just a bother and Kakashi doesn’t know what’s happening—

“Oh, my,” Kakashi glanced up at Iruka and saw him looking down at his own right hand where he can see a small tattoo. It’s funny, Kakashi thought. This guy’s tattoo is in the same place as his.

Kakashi’s eyes widen. His heart pounding against his chest violently as the reality sunk in him. This man was his—

“Hey,” Iruka repeated, his cheeks red as he gave a small smile.

Kakashi gaped for a moment, mouth slacked. “Hi,”

“Iruka?” Kakashi almost forgot that they had a kid beside them. Kakashi looked at the little blond as Iruka tackled him in a hug. “You troublemaker. Let’s continue our swimming lesson later, huh?”

“I don’t wanna…” The boy pouted and Iruka chuckled. He then turned his gaze to Kakashi again before lifting his arm, offering his right hand. “Iruka,”

Kakashi looked down and saw the tattoo, **_“Hey, thank you,”_**

“Kakashi,” He smiled before putting his hand over his.

\--

Kakashi doesn’t dislike the idea of a soulmate. He’s cool with it. Especially since his soulmate was a kind, recent graduate student with a fine piece of ass.

“Kakashi,” He turned to his right and saw Iruka and Kurenai snickering at him, probably talked something embarrassing about him. “Yes?”

“Iruka here said he kicked you when you first met,”

“Accidentally,”

“And then you choked,”

“Kurenai,”

“I knew you’re not a swallower,” Kakashi and Iruka coughed as Kurenai laughed out loud.

It has been two weeks since they’ve met each other and Kakashi was glad that Kurenai and Iruka had hit it off. He was actually nervous at first because Kurenai can be a judgmental shit but it turns out, they knew each other because Iruka was friends with Asuma.

Iruka was the one that Asuma covered his shift for. Small world.

“Okay, stop. You disgusting woman,” Kakashi hissed, grabbing Iruka’s hand to intertwined their fingers. “Go be with Asuma or something,”

“He’s quite busy so I’m bothering the two of you,”

“Yey,” Kakashi cheered, his voice flat as they continued to walk towards the Academy to pick up Iruka’s pseudo little brother, Naruto. You know, that blond kid that pushed him.

“Iruka!” Naruto shouted with a wave as he ran towards them. Iruka grinned, letting go of Kakashi’s hand to engulf the boy in a hug. Naruto backed away then turned to look at the other two adults.

“Kurenai-san,” Kurenai ruffled his hair.

“Bakashi,”

“Naruto, that’s not nice,”

Kakashi just stuck his tongue out at the kid who did that same.

Yeah, the soulmate idea isn’t a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> love lots <3
> 
> talk to me or fangirl with me?  
> [my tumblr](https://damnitmoonshine.tumblr.com/) . [twitter](https://twitter.com/mooncakeiii)


End file.
